1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a steering system described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0210536 (US 2011/0210536 A), teeth of a movable pawl supported by a support assembly fixed to a vehicle body are engaged with recessed portions of a guide piece fixed to a tubular member using a shearing pin. When a vehicle collision occurs, the shearing pin is sheared at the time of a secondary collision where a driver or the like collides against a steering member. Thus, the guide piece is fixed to the support assembly via the movable pawl and does not move along with the tubular member.
In the steering system described in US 2011/0210536 A, an accessory such as a turn switch, a combination switch, or a key lock may be attached to the tubular member.
An impact absorption stroke corresponding to the distance the tubular member moves at the time of the secondary collision is set within a range where the accessory moving together with the tubular member does not interfere with the guide piece or the movable pawl. Thus, the length of the impact absorption stroke may be insufficient.